Alone But Never Apart
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU; 8x24 Sequel to "Not Ready To Say Goodbye" Mark Sloan died in the aftermath of the plane crash, leaving Addison Forbes Montgomery completely heartbroken and alone,so she thought...Maddison-Centric
1. Miss You Everyday

"**Alone But Never Apart"**

**Hey guys! So, I'm back with ANOTHER yes ANOTHER fic. It's the sequel to "Not Ready To Say Goodbye". No, this has NOTHING to do with the fact that Mark(Eric Dane) is leaving the show. I'd already had this idea planned out in my head but, I just never worked on it. Now, the idea won't leave me alone. The set up is basically the same, accept Lexie Grey doesn't die. Unfortunately, Maddison CANNOT be endgame in this fanfic, but their presence will be greatly felt.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

Chapter 1: Miss You Everyday

Addison Forbes Montgomery was sitting at her desk in her office at Seaside Wellness when the phone rang.

"This is Dr. Montgomery-Sloan" she answered happily

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan?"

"Yes"

"This is Principal Toddlesworth at your son Mark's school. We need you to come down immediately"

"O-kay, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'd like to discuss the matter further once you arrive" The principal said

"Alright, I'm on my way right now" she said hanging up, just as Amelia popped her head into the door.

"Hey Addie, everything okay?"

"Uh no, MJ's school called"

"His school called?" Amelia repeated

"Apparently something's happed" Addison said worriedly, grabbing her purse from the rack and heading out towards the elevators.

* * *

Once she got inside the Wydncroft School, she immediately headed for the office

"Hi, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery-Sloan and I got a call about my son" she said to the receptionist

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan" MJ's teacher called out, causing the redhead to turn around

"Mrs. Peters, is everything alright?" Addison asked

"MJ got into a little fight" the teacher said softly

"A fight?" Addison said in disbelief. The 5 year old hardly got into fights. Everybody seemed to love MJ.

"Yes, I can take you to him; he's with the nurse" Mrs. Peters said leading the way to a small room where MJ sat, his clothes torn, dirty, and bloody

"MJ!" Addison said rushing towards her son, examining him to make sure he was okay before giving him a stern look

"What happened?" she asked

"This boy in my class said I didn't have a daddy!" MJ said, his eyes beginning to water with tears, causing the boy to look exactly like his father

"Oh baby, you do have a daddy" Addison said wrapping her arms tightly around her son.

* * *

After making sure MJ was okay and letting him know that while she understood why he'd done what he had done, it wasn't nice, Addison headed off to meet with the principal.

"Dr. Montgomery-Sloan, we don't take lightly to acts of violence here at Wydncroft" The older man said

"I understand. I'm sorry about MJ's behavior. It's just…my husband, he died before MJ was born so, it's been hard on him, never really knowing his father" Addison said immediately feeling the sting of losing Mark all over again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs., Dr. Montgomery-Sloan" Principal Toddlesworth said

"It's fine. We've been okay. It's hard sometimes but, we're making it" she told him

After chatting a while longer, Addison bid the principal farewell and headed back to the nurses station to get MJ.

"Mama" he asked as they headed back to the car

"Yes baby?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No honey I'm not mad" Addison said as she helped MJ into his booster seat

"Mama?" He asked again

"Yes sweetheart"

"I miss my daddy" It seemed as though those 4 words tore a hole in Addison's heart

"I miss him too baby, everyday" she whispered before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot


	2. Fancy Seeing You Here

Chapter 2: Fancy Seeing You Here

Los Angles, California 6 ½ Years Ago

Mark Sloan could hear Addison Forbes Montgomery a mile a way for 2 reasons: One, the sound of her laughter and two, the sound of her ridiculous and impractical high heeled shoes clicking against the floor. Ever since she'd left him for the sunshine of LA, some 5 years ago, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sure, he'd had Lexie Grey to keep him occupied but, nothing compared to being with Red. Now, as he sat in the lobby of her practice, he suddenly felt like an idiot for turning her offer down for them to be together just over 2 years ago.

"So if you're serious, and you want me, then ask again" he could still hear her words echoing through his mind. A large, a very large part of him wanted to say yes but, That damn Lexie Grey had put a spell on his heart so, he turned Addison down and, went back to Seattle to be with Lexie, or so he thought. Once he'd returned, she had moved on with Karev.

Mark stupidly chased her until she finally gave in, that is until she'd found out about Callie being pregnant with Mark's kid. Then, she blew him off, and started sleeping with Jackson Avery. After that, he couldn't figure out where he life began or how soon it would end, but he felt like he wanted it to. He still remembers the last time he saw Addison, just over a year ago when she was delivering Sofia. He wasn't really thinking about her much because his concern was about his daughter and her mother.

Since then, he's been doing everything he can to get Lexie's attention, but nothing seemed to help. Then, he met Julia Canner. She was nice, sweet, beautiful, awesome in the sack. But, she was a redhead. He hadn't been with a redhead since Addison. Being with Julia seemed to make him yearn for Addison. So now, he was sitting in the lobby of her practice, waiting for her. He could hear her adorable laugh and the constant _click, click, click _ of her heels.

He immediately stands when she rounds the corner.

"Hey, so look who I found wandering around" Charlotte says just as Addison comes into full view, Amelia in tow

"Mark?" she and Amelia say in unison

"In the flesh" he smiles brightly

"O-kay, I'm assuming he's here to see you" Amelia says to Addison

"No he's not. I didn't even know he was coming" Addison mutters

"I thought I'd come and surprise ya Red"

"Oh I'm surprised alright" she says under her breath, just as Amelia smirks and walks away

"So, um, Mark, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed you Addison"

"You missed me? You bought a plane ticket to come all the way to LA just to tell me you missed me? You could've called"

"I didn't wanna talk over the phone"

"You could've text, emailed, Skyped, tweeted me…"

"_You_ have a twitter?" Mark smirks

"Oh, that's not the point!"

"Look, how about we go to your office and talk" Mark suggests

* * *

Once they're inside of her office, she immediately gets a feeling of de ja vu all over again.

"Okay first thing's first, we're not having sex in my office" she tells him

Mark chuckles, "I never said anything about having sex Addison"

The redhead rolls her eyes in return before retorting with, "Yeah, well I know you Mark Sloan, and sex is never far away from your mind"

Mark sighs heavily, "Is that all you think of me Addie? Really?"

"Mark, what do you want?" Addison sighs, taking a seat next to him as he begins to talk. In un typical Mark Sloan fashion, Mark pours out his soul to Addison, which causes her to turn away from him.

"Addison?"

"Why are you here Mark?" she whispers, tears evident in her voice

"Addie, what's wrong?" he asks, scooting closer to the redhead, placing an arm on her shoulder, which promptly causes her to break down.

"Bizzy killed herself" Addison whispers, causing Mark's eyes to widen

"What?"

"Bizzy killed herself, and, Sam and I broke up, I want to have a baby so badly and…this is all too much!" she cries

Mark doesn't say anything, he simply holds her close while she cries

"Okay Red, start from the beginning" he tells her. She explains the whole Bizzy situation and her thing with Sam and how desperately she wants to be a mother, all in the midst of sobs. He listens to her pain, he doesn't judge her he just, listens.

"It's so hard Mark" she mumbles

"I know Red, I know, listen why don't we get out of here huh?" he suggests

"I, don't know"

"You look like you could use some fresh air, come on let's go" Marks says escorting them out of the practice, leaving everyone around them confused and completely stunned


	3. Talks In The Park

Chapter 3: Talks In The Park Suggest That This Could Be Real

**A/N: Smutty…Very Smutty…that's all I'm saying!**

After seeing Addison leave with Mark, everyone was completely confused.

"Was that, Mark Sloan?" Sam asks

"You mean the plastic surgeon Addison had sex with in her office that one time?" Pete says

"Yep, that's him. I found him wandering around here a lil while ago" Charlotte informs them all

"I wonder what he's here for?" Cooper says to himself

"Oh he and Addison are so gonna hook up" Amelia smirks, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"So, what is he, her ex boyfriend or something? Because it looks like those two have some serious history" Jake says

"She was married to his best friend, who is also Amelia's brother" Sam says bitterly

"Yep. She cheated on my brother with him. She got pregnant with his kid but, she aborted it before moving to Seattle to try and win my brother back. Since then they've had this thing; whenever things get crazy for one of them, they turn to the other for comfort, sexual comfort. Addie's life has definitely been crazy and Mark showing up here means his life's been crazy too" Amelia clarifies for everyone

"So basically, they're gonna screw away their pain?" Charlotte says

"Pretty much" Sam mutters, causing everyone to look at him

"Don't mind him. Mark and Addison usually try and make a go of things as a couple but, it usually doesn't work out so good" Amelia continues

"Why not?" Cooper asks

"Because Addison's afraid to admit that she loves Mark and Mark well, he finds a way to screw things up"

With that, everyone heads back into their offices, secretly wanting to see how things play out for Addison and Mark. Everyone that is accept Sam, who remains glued to the spot where he'd saw Addison leave with Mark. It was in that moment that he realized that he was an ass, and that the chance of him and Addison getting back together was pretty much over now that Mark Sloan has come into the picture.

* * *

After leaving the practice, Mark and Addison head to the park since her house was out of the question, because going back to Addison's house would lead to sex. They sit on a nearby park bench where she leans her head against his shoulder.

"So Bizzy actually killed herself?" he asks softly, his fingers entangled in her hair as she talks.

"Yeah, she did. I was planning her wedding one day, and her funeral the next" Addison says quietly as he pulls her closer to him.

"Mark, can I ask you, why you're here" The plastic surgeon sighs heavily, running his free hand through his hair before scratching at his neck

"I…I did a lot of thinking after I left LA Red and, I realize I made a mistake telling you no" he admits as she holds up a hand to stop him

"Mark, don't, don't do this to me. I can't take anymore craziness in my love life right now"

"I don't want craziness Addie, I want you"

"What about the Grey girl?" she asks

"She didn't, she doesn't want what I want"

"I don't even think YOU know what you want Mark" she counters

"I do know!"

"So what _do_ you want Mark?" she asks pulling away from him but then, he pulls her closer to him, takes her face in his hands and kisses her, slowly, passionately, tenderly. When he pulls away, her eyes are still closed, fluttering, her lips slightly parted

"You, that's what I want you" he tells her just as she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around him.

"My place, right…now" she mutters as they stand and head for his rental car.

...

By the time they get to his car, they're all too willing and ready as hands and lips are groping and kissing one another.

"I want you right here, right now" Mark tells her, she doesn't say much, simply nods in reply.

He pushes the seat back far enough, giving Addison enough leg room to straddle him, placing kisses against her throat. Blindly clothes are pulled down and pushed aside as the two become one. She sinks down onto him, allowing herself a moment to adjust, as they let out a gasp and a groan collectively. It takes her a moment to get use to him, the feeling of him being inside of her again so she grips his shoulders tightly.

Soon enough they've found a rhythm and she's moving up and down on him, moaning with each thrust, her hands gripping his shoulders, then his neck rather tightly. His hands shift between her hips and squeezing her breasts as they meet each other's thrusts. It doesn't take long for them to reach their highs collectively with a scream from her and a loud groan from him, their bodies shaking enough to rock the small sports car, leaving them completely breathless.

"Oh my God" Addison moans, leaning into his chest, his hands resting on the small of her back.

"Wow" Mark chuckles before planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Why wow?" Addison asks, still a bit out of breath

"Because I forgot how good we are together" he laughs, making her laugh before wrapping her arms around his neck

"Has it been that long?" she questions, pulling back to look at him

"Well, let's see, last time I was here was…oh, about 2 years ago" Mark replies, a smirk evident on his face

"Well then, Mr. Sloan, we'll just have to refresh your memory of how good it is to be with me then, won't we?" she says playfully before they descend into the back seat for more sex.

* * *

It's carnal, animal like this go round. It's hot, rough, wild and crazy, just the way they're use to it. He's thrusting into her relentlessly, hitting every spot that drives her wild and makes her moan and beg for mercy.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh GOD!"

They're only a few thrusts from reaching ecstasy when…

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

"Ugh! Who the fuck is it?" Addison moans, still matching Mark's thrusts

"It's Callie" Mark grunts, still thrusting before picking up and answering

"Hey Torres! What's up?" He asks, quickly placing a hand over Addison's mouth to keep her from screaming

"_You just take a vacation out of town and don't say anything! Not to me not to Derek! What the hell is going on Mark?" Callie practically shouts into the phone_

"Callie, calm down. I told Webber where I was headed"

"_Exactly where are you Mark?" Callie asks_

He pauses, looking down at Addison who is getting impatient. He moves his hips a little thrusting them into her, causing her to bite down on his hand

"Ow shit!"

"_What the hell was that Mark"_

"Nothing Nothing" he says quickly

"…_exactly where are you?" Callie wants to know_

"I'm in…New York!" he tells her, making Addison glare at him

"_You randomly took a trip to New York?" _

"Yeah, I haven't been back here since I left it 7 years ago. It's my home, it's always gonna be my home" he tells her, trying hard not to groan because Addison's started grinding her hips against his and won't stop trying to kiss him

"_Yeah but, what made you all of a sudden just…up and head back to New York…is this about Lexie? Or Julia? Oh, why'd you break up with her? She seemed nice I liked her...did you cheat on her?"_

"Torres, this had nothing to do with Lexie, or Julia…I just, I did this for me okay? And I didn't cheat on Julia" he tells her, holding the phone to one ear while still keeping a hand on Addison's mouth, using the other one to tease at her clit, making her eyes roll back into her head, causing her to let out a groan

"_What the hell was that?" Callie asks_

"Nothing. Nothing. TV in my hotel room" he blurts out quickly

"_Right…any who, do you plan on coming back to Seattle and gracing us with your presence anytime soon because, Sofia misses you"_

He smiles at the mention of Sofia, "I miss my Sofibear too" he says softly, looking down at Addison, who is clearly lost in the euphoria of what his left hand is doing to her clit right now

"Hey Torres, I've gotta go, I've got some…business to take care of" he tells her smirking down at Addison

"_Okay fine but, Mark?"_

"Yeah Callie?"

"_Be careful and, I love you. Come back home soon!"_

"I will Cal I will, give my girl a kiss for me. Take care, bye" once he hangs up the phone and tosses it aside and takes his hand away from Addison's mouth, she smacks him

"Ah! What the hell was that for?"

"New York? You're in New York? Is this what you-Ahhhh, Ohhh, God! MARK!" He doesn't even give her time to finish yelling because his dick has replaced his hand and it's driving her insane. He continues thrusting deep into her, taking her to the hilt each time until she's clenching down on him, her nails digging deep into his back as her hips buck crazily against his and she loses control as she cums

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh Fuck, Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark, MARK, OH GOD MMMAARRRKKKK, Oh, Oh, Oh, YES, Mmmm, Oh God YES!"

A few thrusts later and he's releasing his seed deep inside of her with a grunt of her name before collapsing on top of her, their sweat and juices mixing together as they both pant to catch their breath.

* * *

"Oh my God that was…"

"That was amazing" Mark says finishing her sentence, still lying on top of her

"If you ever lie like that about being with me again I swear I'll-"

"Whoa Red, you're talking like we're together or something" he says teasingly

"Oh but we are Dr. Sloan, we are" she says seductively, wrapping a leg around him and somehow finding the strength to flip them over

"Are we now? Well, that's news to me" Mark smirks as she kisses his chest

"Mmmm, we are together. I could see us doing this, being together" she mumbles as her lips move further down his chest

"Addison, what are you doing?" Mark asks with an eyebrow raised

"Why, whatever do you mean Mark?" she asks innocently before taking him into her mouth

"Oh, shit" Mark mutters as he feels Addison's mouth on his dick

"Mmmmm" she replies as she continues to lick and suck

"Oh God Red" Mark moans. She doesn't stop of course. She keeps going, being more turned on by the things that are coming out of his mouth. She doesn't stop until he's shooting his cum in her mouth and his hips are bucking uncontrollably, as if forcing her to take all of him.

"Oh Jesus Addie!" Mark pants as she climbs back on top of him, her head resting in his chest, his arms instantly curling around her frame

"I was serious before Mark, about us, being together" she tells him after a significant amount of silence has passed between them

"I knew you were serious Red" He says confidently, which earns him a smack from her

"Hey Hey Hey, be nice" He chides

"I'm serious! I think, I think we could make it work this time" she says softly

"I think so too Red"

"So you're willing to date me from LA?" she asks

"Only if you're willing to come to Seattle and see me"

"I can do that but, no one can know, at least not for a while"

"I can live with that. I'll get to have you all to myself when you come to visit"

"Yeah…I'm not going to lie to you Mark, I can be a bit of a stubborn ass sometimes"

"I already know this Red. It's not like we're new at this"

"But we are new at this. New York doesn't count. This time we aren't hiding our relationship under the false pretenses of friendship. We're not sneaking around. I'm not married, you're not whoring around with every woman in New York City. We're just being us, Mark and Addison, a couple. My past doesn't matter, neither does yours. We're starting over" she tells him

"Well, in that case you should know, I have a kid, well 2 kids, a 20 year old daughter who I didn't know existed until she came to my job and said "I'm pretty sure you're my dad". I screwed her mom and she got pregnant. I wasn't ready to be a dad yet so I gave her a few hundred bucks and thought, hoped she'd gotten an abortion, but she didn't. Not only that but, Sloane was pregnant; she gave the baby away for adoption though. I haven't seen or spoken to much in over 2 years. I have a 15 month old daughter named Sofia with my now lesbian best friend. I would've had 3 kids but... I'm from New York, best place on earth. I love everything about it. I'm a Yankees fan-all damn day long. Jeter and A-Rod are the fucking fantastic. I love the Giants. I hate the fucking Red Socks. My favorite kind of drink is a Malt Scotch. My favorite band is The Clash, that's it period. My best friend is Derek Christopher Shepherd, I've known him since I was 8. Derek's mother took me in and raised me as her own son.

My mother's dead. She died of Cancer when I was 12 and my old man hasn't gotten off of the couch since. I'm a bit of an ass at times, no, most of the time. I'm a plastic surgeon, but don't mock me. I do more than your average plastics guy. I went to Columbia and studied otolaryngology; plastics is my sub specialty. I can do a mean skin graft. I'm like a god when it comes to burn victims. Basically, if you come to me broken, I can repair you and have you feeling like a whole new person. I've never really been in a monogamous relationship because I've only been in love once. I've tried being committed but, that didn't work out well. My last girlfriend was my best friend's wife's 20 something year old sister. I cared about her, a lot and I was afraid to hurt her. In the end, I was ready for things she wasn't. I tend to cheat. I find other women very attractive and, I've been in love with a beautiful Red head by the name of Addison Forbes Montgomery for as long as I can remember" he say to her

"Well, I was married, for 11 years. I cheated on my husband, with his best friend. I got pregnant but had an abortion, our kid would've about 6 or so. A girl, Ella'd be her name...Maybe I'd have a boy too, Carson... My mother is dead, she killed herself, took a bottle of pills. She was a lesbian for 20 years and didn't tell anyone. My father's a cheater, he was married to my mother for 40 years and cheated the entire time. He used me as his excuse to go cheat on my mother and I hated him for it. My brother's a cheater and an arrogant world class neurologist. I have a thing for doctors. I tried dating someone outside of my league once. He was a cop; it didn't work out because I kissed another man. I can't have kids, nope I've only got 1 egg left. I have tried numerous attempts at IVF but, was unsuccessful. I tried adoption once but, the adoption fell through. I really want a family though.

I have dated several of my co workers who are now my employees. I dated and fell in love with my best friend's ex husband. I thought, I thought Sam was the love of my life but, he wasn't. He didn't want what I wanted and he wasn't willing to compromise. He kissed Naomi while I was away in Connecticut, grieving over my dead mother and didn't tell me for months. I love shoes, high heeled shoes, very high heeled shoes, very expensive shoes I might add. I _love_ to shop. I like Red wine, preferably Pinot Noir, but I'll take a glass of Merlot or white wine instead. I love fine dining. I'm a Forbes Montgomery, I expect nothing less than the best. I work hard, sometimes I'm overly ambitious. I'm a pretty confident woman on the outside, inside? I'm REALLY insecure. I can't sing to save my life. I'm a double board certified world class neonatal surgeon and I'm not afraid to say that. I also specialize in genetics, and maternal fetal medicine.

Oh, and I also did a 2 year study on cystic fibrosis. I graduated from Yale in 3 years time. I did two fellowships during my residency. I owned a private medical practice back in New York, Barnum, Hinton and Montgomery Office of Obstetrics and Gynecology. I own my own practice here, Seaside Health and Wellness. Basically, I'm a damn good catch, medically speaking and, physically speaking as well. I'm arrogant, I can be a bit of an ass. I can't cook to save my life, and I've been in love with a man named Mark Sloan for, as long as I can remember, but I've been to afraid of what people think to say it" she tells him as they share a warm and tender kiss, with hope for the future has in store for them.


	4. Between Me And You

Chapter 4: Between Me And You

**a/n: so this is a 2 part update, you'll be getting chapters 4 AND 5 this time since chapter 5 is REALLY heavy. I felt like you shouldn't have to wait so long. Shout out to HeroesEmmaLee who's been getting ALL of the good spoilers on this story ;) oh and for turning me onto brothers and sisters-our new fan girl obsession. Any who, please enjoy chapter 4! **

**Reviews are Lovely!**

* * *

The next several weeks for Mark and Addison run fairly smooth. Although everyone at the practice knows that they're together, they keep their romance out of the office, opting to spend their time (that isn't allotted to Addison's bed for sex) doing very couple-ly type things. Their Seattle romance however, is a bit more tricky. Mark specifies the weeks that Addison comes to visit he will NOT be working, citing that he needs more room for his personal life. This makes his co workers wonder if he's using his designated days off to get drunk and screw random women.

"No, I use that time to spend with my girlfriend" he informs them

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? You didn't tell me you were seeing someone" Callie says

"He didn't tell me either" Derek adds

"Are you seeing Julia again?" Callie questions

"No I'm not seeing Julia, or Lexie for that matter" Mark replies

"Well, who is she?" his two best friends ask

"Wait, did you meet her in New York?" Callie asks

"New York? You went back to New York?" Derek asks

"Yeah he went back there a few months ago" Callie informs him

"Alright Mark who is she?" Derek asks

"When the timing's right, you'll meet her, but right now I've gotta pick my girl up from the airport" Mark coolly replies before striding away.

The time they spend in Seattle is usually confined to his apartment, more specifically his bed. Although sometimes they venture out and go to the park or out to a restaurant when he's sure all of their friends are working. They're open and honest about the things they want and expect from each other. They tell each other 'I Love You' constantly, the sex is earth shattering(though Addison argues that it's 'a hundred times better'). Things are seemingly perfect for them, until Calliope Torres burst into Mark's apartment one Saturday afternoon.

* * *

They enjoyed a spectacular dinner the previous night to celebrate them reaching their 3 month anniversary(they now take time to cherish the little milestones in their relationship, like this one). That night was spent having mind blowing sex(Mark is surprised that the neighbors didn't call and complain with the way his headboard was banging against the wall and they way Addison was screaming his name or rather screaming in general). They aren't aroused until nearly one in the afternoon(all night love making sessions tend to drain all of the energy out of them).

Addison is the first one to respond when she feels gentle hands rubbing on her shoulders. She lazily rolls over on her stomach and smiles when she sees Mark looking down at her smiling softly.

"Hey" she greets him groggily

"Hey yourself" her replies

"Mmmm, what time is it?" she asks rolling over to sit up in bed, the sheets falling so that they expose her breasts. It only takes a moment for her to notice that Mark is staring and she quickly pulls the sheet up.

"What? It's not like I didn't see you naked all last night" he teases, which earns him a smack on the arm, a grin evident on her face.

"Oh you wanna start something?" he says grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it, which ensues a pillow fight and then a tickling match. After spending half an hour whispering sweet words to each other and cuddling, they lazily drag out of bed and head for the kitchen. Mark, clad in a tank top and scrub pants is teaching her how to cook which is pretty fun for her since today she's learning how to make pancakes.

"You just put the spatula underneath and flip it over" Mark instructs, his arms around her middle

"Like that?" Addison demonstrates, nearly knocking the pancake off of the griddle

"How is it you're a world class surgeon but you can't even flip a pancake?" he teases

"Shut up! I never had to do stuff like this" she pouts

"That's right, either you had cooks to do it or either me or Derek or _Sam _cooked for you" he says smirking

"Or, I order take out" Addison adds smartly

"Oh, so that explains the extra junk in the trunk" Mark says playfully smacking her ass

"Ah, Hey! Did you just say that my ass is big" she giggles, turning to face him, standing on her tip toes and throwing her arms around his neck, exposing some of her stomach since she's wearing a plain white tank top, sans bra and yellow box shorts

"I did but, I like it" he says his arms snaking around her waist to grab her ass again, making her moan

"Mr. Sloan, are you trying to start something" she asks seductively

"Maybe, Dr. Montgomery" he says before capturing her lips, his tongue dipping into her mouth, making her drop the spatula in her hand and forget her cooking lesson.

They're so deep into their kiss that they barely hear the apartment door open as Callie walks in with Sofia on her hip.

"Hey Mark I know you're here with your girlfriend and you don't like to be bothered but, Arizona's in surgery and I got paged into the ER and I need you to watch Sofia for me. I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind if…Addison?" Callie says looking at her best friends in shock

"Hey, Callie" Addison awkwardly waves

"Addison, what are you doing here? Mark said he was spending the weekend with his girlfriend"

"Callie, Addison is-"

"You're cheating on your girlfriend, whoever she is, with Addison! Oh my God Mark! I expected a lot of things from you but this…" and with that Callie is yelling and cursing him out in Spanish while throwing a few nasty words Addison's way as well

"Torres! Torres! Calm down! _Addison_ is my girlfriend" Mark informs her

"No she's not besides, you two don't date, you just screw. Plus, you said your girlfriend lives in-"

"I never said she lived in New York. You _assumed_ that's where she was from because that's where I _told_ you I went"

"So wait, you didn't go to New York?"

"No"

"So where _did_ you go then?"

"I went to Los Angeles to see Addison"

"So this whole time you've been taking time off of work and skipping out on spending time with your _daughter_ so that you can fuck _Addison_?"

"Callie, we're not just fucking"

"Sure you're not Mark and Addison didn't ruin her marriage to Derek by sleeping with you, then aborting your baby and then screwing her best friend's ex husband"

"Is that, is that what you think of me Callie?" Addison asks, a bit hurt by her friend's words

"You and Mark…fucking is all you two know how to do to each other Addison. And how dare you be so selfish and take Mark away from Sofia so that you can have him all to yourself. What, you want him to get you pregnant too? Oh but that's right, you can't have kids, can you?"

And with that, tears are brewing in the redhead's ocean colored eyes and she's storming off into Mark's bedroom, slamming the door.

"Seriously? What the hell is your problem Torres?"

"You're ditching our daughter to be with Addison, a woman who broke your heart time and time again, that is my problem Mark!"

"Are you fucking insane? I hurt Addison just as much as she's hurt me! We both hurt each other! And I spend time with my daughter! I have her every single time you and Robbins, who didn't even want Sofia in the first place, wanna do is screw!"

"How dare you say that about Arizona! She is my _wife_-"

"And I love Addison! How dare _you _say those things about her! She's the reason you're even holding Sofia in your arms right now! If it wasn't for Addison, our _child_would be dead! She saved you _and_ she saved Sofia because Lucy Fields couldn't stop your damn contractions fast enough! She dropped everything she was doing and flew out here for you! Her mother had just killed herself and she came here to save you, to save our daughter! You've got some nerve Calliope! You've got some fucking nerve!" Mark says taking a crying Sofia from Callie.

"Call when you're on your way…get the fuck out Torres" he says

"Mark I'm sorry I-"

"I said get out Callie! God! I can't even…just go Callie" he says placing Sofia in her playpen and walking towards his bedroom, gently knocking on the door.

"Addison?" he says softly

"Go away Mark" comes the muffled reply

"Babe, open the door"

"Callie was right"

"No she wasn't…Open up Red"

"I'm going home"

"What?"

"I said I'm going back to Los Angeles"

"I thought we weren't gonna do this? I thought we said we wouldn't give a damn what anybody said about us being together?"

"This is different"

"Oh Yeah how so?"

"It just…it is Mark okay!"

"I'm not buying that"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore Mark" she tells him, opening the door

"I love you"

"Mark…"

"I said I love you. I…love…you. I love you Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery. I'm not going to change how I feel about just because Callie's pissed. I'm in love with you" Mark tells her, watching her let out a lengthy sigh before walking into his embrace

"I love you too Mark" she murmurs, wrapping her arms around him

"Good" he says leaning down to kiss her

"So, no more talk about you going back to LA?"

"No" she mumbles

"That's my Red" he mutters holding her close as she cries softly

"I can't believe she said that about me. Is that, is that how she really-"

"No, I don't, Addie, I'm sorry" Callie, who's been standing in the living room the entire time watching them

"Torres I thought I said-"

"Mark, let me talk. I'm sorry Addie. Its just, I'm protective of Mark and what we have with Sofia"

"I would _never_ take him away from Sofia Callie, ever"

"I know it's just…I'm sorry Addie"

"I love him Callie, I love him. It's, its different this time"

"I believe you. I mean I see how he is when he's with you, hell I never see him. He calls you all the time, he's…you've changed him Addison, better than little Grey or Julia or, any other woman could have" Callie tells her.

* * *

They lay in bed later that night snuggled next to each other. After working things out with Callie, and making her swear not to tell anyone they were together, they settled for sending the day with Sofia at the park, making her laugh and pushing her on the swings and helping her go down the slide. They have dinner with Callie and Arizona and soon retire back to their place(because in the last 3 months Mark's apartment has become like home to her)where they simply enjoy a glass of wine and each other's company before heading to bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asks her as they lie in bed together, his arms wrapped around her middle

"I'm just…thinking"

"I know that face, you're in pretty deep thought. Spill it Red"

"I hate that you know me so well"

"You love me because I do"

"Shut Up"

"Spill the beans woman, what's on your mind?"

She rolls over to face him, arms encircling his neck before leaning in to kiss him.

"I wanna have a baby" she says softly

"Okay so, let's have one" Mark says plainly

"Mark…you know it's not that simple. I told you before the chances of me getting pregnant are-"

"Addison"

"What?"

"I got you pregnant once before right?"

"…Yeah…but we don't talk about-"

"If I got you pregnant once before and you spent all that time trying with Derek and couldn't get pregnant. I'm thinking I can get you pregnant again" he says

"Mark…"

"I'm serious Red! I want this, a baby, a family, a life with you…I wanna marry you Addison"

"You're serious?" She asks, shifting so that she's now leaning up, resting on one shoulder

"Dead. I wanna marry you, I wanna give you babies and yes I said babies as in more than one, I want…I wanna give you a life time babe. I want forever"

She silent for a moment before a huge grin spreads across her face and she replies

"I'm not moving back to Seattle" Which makes Mark chuckle and pull her into his arms.

"I could move here"

"You'd just pack up everything and move down here?"

"Yeah"

"Mark, I can't let you do that"

"Why not?"

"You have Sofia…"

"Who I could hop on a plane and visit and she could visit us. She'd like growing up on the beach plus, you'd get to see Callie more often, who knows, maybe she and Arizona could buy a beach house"

"Webber won't let you leave. He barely wanted to let me leave, remember"

"Stop making up excuses"

"I'm not-" but it's too late and his lips have captured hers and soon, he has her moaning out in ecstasy that she forgets everything else but all of the reasons this could work.


	5. It Was Inevitable

Chapter 5: It Was Inevitable

**A/n: And the tragedy begins! You might wanna pull out the box(yes I ****said BOX) of tissues, because this is a VERY long and EXTREMELY ****heavy/ sad/ tragic chapter. But I promise you, it'll get better…after ****chapter 6...maybe.**

* * *

_Our Father_

_Who Art In Heaven_

_Hallowed Be Thy Name_

_Thy Kingdom Come_

_Thy Will Be Done_

_On Earth, As It Is In Heaven_

_Give Us This Day Our Daily Bread_

_Forgive Us For Our Trespasses, _

_As We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us_

_And Lead Us Not Into Temptation_

_But Deliver Us From Evil_

_For Thine Is The Kingdom_

_And The Power_

_And The Glory_

_Forever_

_And Ever_

_Amen._

And with that she's pushing past people, her face full of hot tears, bile threatening to expose itself and heading for a nearby Oak tree where she empties the contents of her stomach, which isn't much, save a few saltine crackers, some coffee and orange juice. Derek and Callie immediately rush over to her, Callie holding her shoulder length hair back while Derek rubs her back. She feels her chest tighten and her breathing grow quicker and then, the sobs escape her throat, very loud sobs, causing the other mourners to look over at her, as she thinks about the events of the past 96 hours…

_4 Days Prior-Los Angeles, CA 2:15 a.m._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_She groans when her iPhone starts beeping, letting her know she has an incoming call. __She's just fallen asleep because without Mark here, it has become difficult for her to get a __goodnight's sleep. If Mark were there, she'd be fast asleep, or at least comfortable __enough to fall into a content post coital sleep since sex was all they seemed to do lately. __She often teased that Mark was going to "magically knock me up". She's a bit __bewildered when the name CALLIE flashes across the screen. She muses that __it must be something important if Callie's calling at this godforsaken hour. She sits up in __bed, yawning before lazily reaching over to grab the phone._

"_Mmmm, Callie, you do know it's almost 2:30 in the morning, right?" The Redhead _

_manages through a yawn_

_She's suddenly alarmed by the eerie silence on the other end of the phone._

"_Hello? Hello?"_

_Just as she's about to hang up, Callie's voice, Callie's usual confident voice, now __shaking responded._

"_Addie, something's happened"_

"_O-kay, what's happened?"_

"_There's…there was…there was…" the dark haired Latina can't bring herself to tell her __best friend this horrible news_

"_There was what, Callie?" Addison says letting out an annoyed sigh_

"_Mark was in a plane crash"_

_This statement makes Addison's eyes go wide_

"_N-No he wasn't"_

"_Addie he was"_

"_NO HE WASN'T Callie!"_

"_Addison-"_

"_GODDAMIT CALLIE THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! I talked to Mark this morning __before they took off"_

"_Addie, Owen Hunt just called me and said-"_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT HUNT SAID! HE'S LYING AND SO ARE YOU!"_

"_WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THAT'S MY __BEST FRIEND AND THE FATHER OF MY CHILD WAS ON THAT PLANE…MY WIFE WAS __ON THAT PLANE ADDISON!"_

"_You're lying Callie" Addison whispers, tears streaming down her face_

"_I'm not, I'm not lying to you Addie"_

"_I'm calling Mark" she says abruptly, putting Callie on hold and dialing Mark's number. _

_But she's not getting any response besides_

"_The number you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please hang up and try __your call again"_

_She dials his number, two times, three times, four, five…finally after 10 times and she's in __tears. She clicks over and sobs to Callie_

"_He's not picking up! He won't pick up! Why won't he pick up Callie?"_

"_The plane-"_

"_No! No! No! No! Please don't say it! I talked to him this morning and he was fine!…"_

_17 Hours Ago_

_She's sitting at her office doing paperwork in between patients when her cell phone rings. __The corners of her mouth turn upward when his name(which is cutely title babe) flashes __across the screen along with a cute picture of him sleeping she'd taken a couple of weeks __ago. She instantly picks up._

"_Hey babe" her voice is bubbly_

"_Hey gorgeous" _

"_I miss you" she sighs longingly into the phone_

"_Miss you too Red"_

"_I wish you didn't have to go to Boise this week. It's been hell without you here" she __pouts_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah. I don't sleep much without you here"_

"_You don't sleep much with me there"_

_At this moment she wishes he were next to her so that she could smack him. Instead, she __settles for an_

"_Oh, You!" which makes him chuckle_

"_You love me" _

"_You're so arrogant"_

"_Me admitting that you love me isn't arrogance, it's simply the truth"_

"_I don't love you"_

"_Yes you do"_

"_You're fat and you're ugly, and…you stink" she whispers into the phone a little_

"_I do not. I'm buff, and handsome and…well I taste good, at least, that's what you said __last weekend" he mutters in that sexy voice that drives her wild._

_She bites down on her lip sighing heavily as she thought about all of the dirty things __they'd done that weekend._

"_Alright Fine, I do love-"_

"_Hello? Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone is no longer Mark's but __Derek's. She immediately grows silent. In the background she can hear Mark._

"_Shep! Gimmie back my phone! This isn't funny Derek, give it to me now!"_

"_Come on Mark, I just wanna say hi to the woman who seems to have swept my best __friend off of his feet and turned him into a love sick puppy" Derek teases. Just then, __Amelia walks into Addison's office._

"_Hey Ad-" The redhead immediately puts a finger to her mouth. _

"_Is everything al-" but before Amelia can finish, Addison's managed to scribble 'Derek's __on the phone. BE VERY QUIET. NO ONE IN SEATTLE KNOWS MARK AND I ARE __DATING ACCEPT CALLIE AND ARIZONA'_

_Amelia simply mouths an 'Ohhh' followed by an 'I'll come back later' before smirking __and walking out of the office._

_Moments later, Mark is back on the other end of the phone and she breathes a sigh of __relief._

"_He handed the phone back since you wouldn't say anything" _

"_Good" she manages_

_After that the rest of the conversation is awkward, since Derek grabbing the phone __freaked them both out. Soon, Mark is letting her know that they're about to take off._

"_Okay well, I love you" she says softly_

"_I love you too babe" and with that, they hang up, not knowing that it'll be the last time __they ever talk again._

* * *

"_Callie, what, what happened?" Addison managed to ask_

"_They don't really know but, the plane crashed"_

"_Have they? Are they…"_

"_They found them and they're all being life flighted here"_

"_I'm booking a flight right now"_

"_Addie, it's 3 in the morning. You can't find-"_

"_I'm a Forbes Montgomery Callie. I'll charter a private plane" she says hanging up._

_Sure enough with her infamous last name, Addison charters a private jet to Seattle. She _

_would be flying solo since Amelia had just had her baby only a few hours ago; she __mentally noted to call Amelia the minute she had details about Derek's status. __Once she gets inside Seattle Grace, it's a mad house and it seems that no one will tell her __anything about Mark or Derek._

"_You don't understand! I used to work here! I'm a doctor. I'm doctor Addison Forbes __Montgomery. I used to be married to Dr. Shepherd and I'm…dating Dr. Sloan"_

"_Dr. Sloan's your boyfriend?" The young nurse asks with a look of confusion mixed with __immediate sadness on her face_

"_Yes he is. Now please, can I get up to the surgical floor?"_

"_I'm sorry…Dr. Montgomery, but Dr. Sloan-"_

"_Addison? What are you doing here?" Miranda Bailey says walking up to the desk_

"_Miranda! Thank God! Callie called me but it's like Fort Knox in here!"_

"_I can vouch for Dr. Montgomery here" Bailey says as the nurse nods, still eyeing __Addison, a sad expression clear in her eyes as Bailey leads her towards the surgical __floor._

"_How is everyone?" Addison asks once they're on the elevator_

"_Grey, Yang and Little Grey are all fine, minor cuts and bruises; Meredith's got a nasty __gash on her right leg but, she's fine"_

"_What about Derek, Mark and Arizona?" Bailey's facial expression changes when she __mentions Mark's name_

"_Um, Shepherd's hand is a mess and he could possibly lose it or, he could never operate __again. Robbins' leg is in pretty bad shape; it might have to be amputated and she had some internal bleeding…"_

"_What about Mark?" Addison asks_

"_Uhhh…"_

"_Miranda? Miranda, is Mark, is Mark okay?" Addison asks her voice soft. Before Bailey __gets the chance to break the bad news to her, the elevator dings and Bailey's headed off __in the opposite direction._

"_I'll let Torres tell you about, Mark" Bailey says before walking away_

* * *

_Something about the way Bailey said that, sends chills down Addison's spine. Just as __she's about to head off to find Callie, she bumps into Richard._

"_Addison!"_

"_Richard, Hi"_

"_When'd you get here?" he asks_

"_A few minutes ago; I chartered a jet"_

"_How'd you-"_

"_Callie called"_

"_Ohhh"_

"_Do you happen to know where she-Oh Callie!" Addison calls out, moving past the older __man, but suddenly stopping dead in her tracks when she sees Callie pushing Derek in a __wheelchair, both of them looking as though they'd been crying._

"_Callie, Derek, what's, what's wrong?" She asks. Derek refuses to look at her and Callie __is visibly shaking._

"_What's wrong?" Her voice is more firm now. _

"_M-M-Mark" Callie whispers before she and Derek both break down into sobs_

_Its suddenly as if the world starts spinning. Callie and Derek were both crying, sobbing __over Mark. Everything starts to feel dizzy at that moment. Her breathing is catchy, __hitched, she can literally hear her heart beating in her ears. Her throat gets this lump in __it. Hot salty tears are stinging her eyes, but she won't release them. She refuses to believe __that the unthinkable has happened to Mark._

_Derek composes himself enough to try and talk._

"_Addie, Mark's…he-"_

"_Say it"_

"_I…I can't"_

"_Then it's not true"_

_This time it's Callie's turn to speak_

"_Addison Mark's-"_

_The redhead feels anger rising for some reason. All of the signs point to the inevitable but _

_she needs to hear them say it in order for it to be true._

"_Say it! One of you needs to have the balls to tell me what happened to him. You're __supposed to be his best friends so tell me! TELL ME RIGHT NOW! WHERE IS MARK? __WHERE IS HE?" She doesn't realize she's screaming at them until a few fellow doctors __have gathered in the hallway_

"_Addie he…he…"_

"_SAY IT! JUST SAY IT DAMMIT! Where is he! I want Mark! I WANT TO SEE MARK!" _

_her voice is shaking from the uncontrollable crying, sobbing she's doing. Finally, it's __Owen Hunt who tells her._

"_I'm so sorry Addison but, Sloan didn't make it. He died on the table. We did everything __that we possibly could but-"_

"_NO! NO! STOP JUST…JUST STOP! I WANT MARK! WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS __HE? WHERE THE HELL IS HE? I WANT…OH GOD!" Suddenly, she feels like she can't __breathe, like…her wind pipe isn't receiving enough oxygen. Her legs feel like jello as they __give way, making her fall to her knees. Her heart is beating out of her chest, literally._

"_Addison? Addison?" She can hear Bailey call her name but, when she tries to talk, __nothing comes out, making her eyes widen._

"_Addison, you need to breathe" Bailey instructs her. The redhead simply shakes her __head, tears pooling down her cheeks._

"_Yes you can Addison. I know this is hard for you, I know but, you have to breathe" __Bailey says crouching down on the floor next to her friend, holding her close_

"_I…I…"_

"_Breathe Addie, just breathe, take a deep breath" Richard Webber instructs_

"_M-M-M-Mmmaarrrrkkkk!" And just like that, she completely falls apart_

"_Oh God! No! No! Noooooo!"_

"_Shhh, Addison…shhh!"_

"_I-I want him! Bring him back please! Please!"_

"_I wish we could honey. I would do anything not to see you in pain like this but, we can't __Addison. I'm so sorry but we can't"_

_Suddenly she's pushing herself out of Bailey's lap and standing, looking for any place __she can find to throw up. _

_That's the last thing she can remember._

* * *

_When she comes to, she's in an on call room. She sits up, but quickly lies back down, __her head instantly pounding. She tries sitting back up again, this time slower than before. She __feels yucky, like she has a hang over, but as soon as she sees Callie swollen and red face, __she quickly knows what's happened._

"_Addie?" Callie calls out quietly_

"_Go away Callie" she mumbles before lying back down, facing the wall_

"_Addison-"_

"_I said go" her voice is strong and firm, which is a bit of a surprise to her, seeing as she __thought she'd lost her voice after everything that happened the night before…_

_After she threw up, she sobs some more, constantly saying she wants to see Mark. At this __point, she doesn't care if she's crying hysterically, looking like she's lost her mind in the __middle of the surgical floor, none of that matters right now because Mark is dead._

_Mark Sloan is dead._

"_I need, I need to see him" she manages. _

_Hunt doesn't think that it'd be a good idea, but she's persistent. The moment she walks __into the morgue and sees him, time seems to stand still, just like it did when she found __Bizzy dead in her hotel room a little over a year ago. She slowly walks over to Mark's __body and stares at him. She just stares at him, tears running down her face. She leans in __and rests her head in his chest, and softly cries. No one bothers her for a while, but after __about 30 minutes Derek walks in._

"_Addison?" he calls out softly_

"_We were gonna get married, have a baby, well babies because he wanted more than __one" she says to no one in particular._

"_Oh?" Derek asks, moving closer to her_

"_Yeah. That's the last thing we talked about before I went back to LA"_

"_That was you on the phone this morning"_

"_Yeah. We didn't really want people here to know…how'd you know?"_

"_Well, Callie told us about you two before she called you"_

_They fall into silence, Addison still resting her head against Mark's chest._

"_Addie, we've been here nearly 45 minutes now"_

"_I know. I'm just…I'm not ready yet Derek, just 5 more minutes" her voice is cracking_

"_Addie…"_

"_I'm not ready…they're gonna cut him open Derek"_

"_I know"_

"_They're gonna drain out all of his blood and embalm him"_

"_I know"_

"_They're gonna put him in a casket and bury him…he's gonna be cold, so cold" she __murmurs, running her hands over his stubble_

"_I know…Addison…"_

"_I know…I just wanna remember him Derek. I don't ever wanna forget him" she w__hispers memorizing his face_

"_You won't forget him Addie, I promise you won't" Now Derek's voice is cracking_

_She looks over at Derek, then back at Mark._

"_I love you baby, I love you so much…We were gonna get married, have a family….I love __you okay? I love you so much Mark." With that she kisses him one last time before __suddenly bolting from the room, Derek quickly following behind her calling her name._

* * *

_She's fast, even in 6 inch heels as she's dashing through the halls of Seattle Grace until __she finds an elevator._

"_Addison! Addison! Where are you going?" Derek asks_

"_I need…I have to get out of here" she says to him, continuing to press the buttons on the __elevator._

"_Addie?" Callie's voice is soft and gentle_

"_Addison?"_

"_I need to get out of here!"_

"_Where do you wanna go?"_

"_Anywhere! I can't be here any longer! I need to get out of here! I NEED TO LEAVE! I __WANNA GO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

"_Addison, Addison calm down" Bailey tells her_

"_I can't Miranda, I need…this place, I need…I think of him and I can't….I can't breathe __here…I need…I wanna go home!"_

"_Back to Los Angeles?"_

"_No! Mark's. Mark's apartment was home. I need to go there! I can't be here anymore!"_

"_Addison, I don't think Mark's is good place, we can go back to my place and-"_

"_NO! I WANNA GO TO MARK'S! TAKE ME HOME! CALLIE, PLEASE! I'm begging __you, take me home!" Her voice is so desperate, and broken that it's killing them to see __her like this. Callie sighs and takes Addison back to Mark's apartment._

_Being at Mark's place isn't as hard for Addison, its actually rather peaceful. Once she walks inside, she looks __around. Everything is still the same. She lets out a long sigh before walking towards the __bedroom._

"_Addison?"_

"_Not now Callie" she says, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. _

_She surveys the room and smiles. Mark's things are strewn about, which lets her know he __probably had a long night, came home and just tossed off his clothes and jumped into __bed. She reaches down and grabs a pair of Mark's scrub pants and his favorite Grey t- __shirt, which still smells like him. She quickly undresses out of the pencil skirt and blouse, kicks off her heels and pulls on__ the pants and shirt, crawling under the covers, lying on Mark's side of the__Bed before promptly falling asleep, Mark's pillow held close to her chest. __She sleeps __peacefully for 10 hours, in which she dreams about Mark…_

* * *

_ When she wakes up again, Mark is lying next to her._

"_Mark?"_

"_You had the dream again, didn't you?"_

"_What dream?"_

"_The one where I die in the plane crash"_

"_What?"_

"_You've been having it since I had the accident last year"_

"_Last year, Mark wha-" she sits up in bed and immediately notices a baby bump, clearly __shocked, she asks Mark_

"_Mark, when did I…how…I'm pregnant?"_

_Mark simply chuckles at her and rests his hand on her stomach_

"_Babe, you're almost 6 months pregnant. You got pregnant 6 months ago" he tells her, __taking her hand in his, making her instantly notice the huge platinum diamond __wedding ring on her finger_

"_We're, we're married?"_

_Mark simply nods his head _

"_Yeah, we got married as soon as Altman gave me the okay, we came here to LA and-"_

"_We're in LA?" She exclaims looking out of the window in their very nicely decorated bedroom and sure enough, she's staring at a magnificent view of the Pacific Ocean._

"_Red, seriously? Addison, we've been here ever since the accident. I was in the plane __crash, but I didn't die, Lexie did. I almost died, but I didn't. I got better. I quit my job, we __came back to LA, got married on the beach, you got pregnant not long after that" he tells __her, sighing heavily once he notices the tears in her eyes_

"_Addison…" but she's flinging her arms around him and kissing him_

"_It was just a dream, only a dream…"_

_What happens next is a nightmare. _

* * *

_She's standing at the end of a hallway, watching the plane crash and everything that __happened that day. She tries to run, but, she can't. She can see Mark calling for her, __reaching out to her_

"_Addison! Red! Babe, help me!"_

_She tries running faster but, her feet won't move_

"_Mark! Mark! Babe hold on, I'm coming!"_

_Finally, her feet start moving and she's running towards him. The more she runs the __farther away he seems to be. She runs, and runs, his name echoing in her head._

"_Addison, Addison…"_

_..._

"Addison, Addison, Addison, wake up! Addie! Addie wake up"

She immediately bolts upright, covered in sweat, her breathing is heavy, panicky. She looks around and sees Savvy hunched over, holding her nose.

"S-Savv, what are you doing here and, what happened to your nose?"

"You hit me in it Addie" Savvy replies

"I-I did?" Addison asks a bit bewildered

"Yeah, you did" Naomi tells her

"Nae? When'd you get here?"

"A few hours ago. Callie called" she replies sadly. It takes a moment for her it to register that she's in _Mark's_ apartment, and when it does, she instantly starts looking for him.

"Mark? Mark?"

Callie sighs as she walks over to the bed, and instantly Callie's sad dark brown eyes bring everything back to her remembrance: Mark is gone. He's dead. He died in a plane crash. And with that, she's shooting past them, bolting for the bathroom, where she throws up, violently.

**The sadness isn't over just yet…chapter 6 is just as tragic!**

**Reviews are Love-even though you might hate me right now LOL!**


	6. Stories About Daddy

Chapter 6: Stories About Daddy

**a/n: I suddenly got the urge to write another chapter of this fanfic. I went back and re read my work to get re inspired and dammit, now I remember why I LOVE this story … .sadness, but yet, there is a _brilliant_ ending, well, at least I think so. Any way, I'm sorry for staying away for so long, I had a bit of Addisam in my system(I know I know, DON'T JUDGE ME!). I think you'll enjoy this chapter. It flashes forward back into the future, aka the beginning of the fanfic. I know some of you are gonna be like WTF, how is that even possible? when you start reading this chapter…HeroesEmmaLee has gotten like nearly almost ALL of the spoilers pertaining to this fanfic-cause she's awesome. If you get confused about some stuff, feel free to PM me-if it's not too spoiler-y, I can help you. Oh and Shout out to Corazon90 who has been reviewing my stories like crazy, oh and Carolinethepoet who is following a bunch of my stories(the notifications come straight to my phone). If you review the chapters I'll randomly select 1 person and give them love in the next a/n in the next chapter! Ohhh, I'll make it even better, I'll randomly select one person to give some love AND, I'll pick 1 person who leaves me the BEST review and the winner gets to tell me one thing they want to see happen in the next chapter or, in one of my other Maddison fics, OR, I'll do a maddison one shot/drabble based on a prompt they give me. Sound good? Are you Excited? Okay…Ready. Set. GO!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

* * *

She pulls up to into the beautiful driveway of her California beach house and parks the car in the garage. MJ has been silent the entire drive home. She looks at him through the rear view mirror and asks,

"MJ, you okay buddy?"

"Mama?" the young boy asks tentatively

"Yes baby?"

"Are, are you sure you're not mad at me mom? Because I didn't mean to do it, I swear!"

The redhead chuckles at her little boy and replies

"No MJ, I'm not mad. Let's go inside and we can talk about it a little more, okay?"

"Okay"

Once they get inside, Stephanie, the nanny is feeding 18 month old Ella Montgomery-Sloan.

"Hi princess" Addison coos at her daughter, who immediately reaches her little chubby hands into the air, wanting to be held.

"Oh, hi baby girl, hi honey, mommy missed you so much today" The redhead says softly to the little blonde child who is contently snuggled in her arms.

"How was she today?" Addison asks Stephanie

"A little doll like always. You're home pretty early, Hi MJ" Stephanie says leaning over to ruffle MJ's hair a bit.

"Yeah, MJ got into a little trouble at school" Addison says softly, still holding Ella close to her, breathing in the baby shampoo she'd washed her hair with the night before.

"MJ got in trouble? No, I don't buy that, he's such a good little boy" Stephanie says

"He got into a fight. One of the kids said something to him about…not having a dad and, he got mad" Addison says glancing over at MJ who's eyes have started to grow glassy.

"You know Steph, I think the kids and I are gonna hang out on the beach today. I kinda wanna spend a little time with them you know, talk to MJ" she says, the brown haired college student quickly getting the hint.

"Oh, okay then, well I will see you guys tomorrow. Take care Dr. Montgomery, Bye MJ, oh, bye Ella" she says giving the baby she's been watching since she was 2 months a kiss as well as MJ before heading out the door.

"So, what do you say we go hang out on the beach today?" Addison says to MJ

"Really? Cool!"

"Okay, go upstairs and grab your swim trunks" Addison says laughing as MJ makes a mad dash for the stairs, his mother and sister following behind him.

* * *

The three of them spend several hours out at the beach, MJ splashing around in the water while Addison helped Ella build sandcastles. Once the sun starts setting, they head back up to the house. After dinner and bath time, Addison is sitting out on the back deck of her house with a glass of wine, a blanket draped around her shoulders, watching the stars. The sliding of her glass door causes her head to turn.

"Hey, I thought I put you to bed" she says softly to her 5 year old who stands near the door shyly.

"I couldn't sleep" he says as his mother motions for him to come and sit with her.

Once MJ is settled in her lap, she wraps the blanket around him and holds him close as they sit in silence, watching the stars.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby"

"Do you think daddy's up there?" MJ asks pointing to the sky

"Yeah, I think he is"

"Can he see us from up there?"

"I like to think so"

"Do you think he's proud of me?"

"I think he's very proud of you" Addison tells her son.

"Do you think he woulda like what I did today?"

"No, but I think he would've understood why you did it"

"Do you wanna know what happened?"MJ asks, turning to face his mother as if to seek her approval.

"I'd love for you to tell me" Addison says, encouraging her son to tell her what happened.

"Well, today in class, we was, I mean, we were talking about families. Mrs. Peters asked what does a family look like and I raised my hand and said a mommy, and the kids and she said well what about a daddy and then I said that not all families have daddies and then Brady asked me did I have a daddy and then Stevie said I didn't have a daddy and I told him that I did and he said I was a liar and that I didn't have a daddy and then I punched em"

Addison laughs softly, giving her son a kiss.

"Oh honey, you have a daddy, and so does Ella"

"I know but…mama?"

"What is it honey?"

"Tell me about my daddy"

"MJ, we've talked about him before"

"I know but, I wanna be able to tell Ella about daddy when she's bigger, so tell me about daddy"

Addison sighs and begins telling her son about his father.

"Well, his name was Mark, just like you"

"Like me?"

"Mmhm"

"So his name was Mark Andrew Sloan, like me?"

"Yup and, you look exactly like him"

"I do?"

"Mmhm, do you remember grandma Caroline, Aunty Amelia and Uncle Derek's mom?"

"Yeah"

"Well, after your daddy died, she gave me pictures of him, to help you remember him and what he looked like and, he looked just like you when he was little"

"Ohhh…what did he do?"

"He, was a doctor"

"A baby doctor like you?"

"No, he was a plastic surgeon"

"What's a 'spastic surgeon mama?"

Addison chuckles at how cute her son is. Charming, just like his father

"A plastic surgeon is a doctor that does surgery on people who don't like how they look"

"Oh, you mean like if you don't like the way your nose is they fix it?"

"Mmhm, but your daddy was more than just a plastic surgeon"

"He was?"

"Mmhm, he was also an otolaryngologist, that's a doctor who specializes in the ears, nose and throat. Your daddy also did something call skin grafting"

"What's skin grafting?"

"Well it's when a person gets hurt really, really bad. Well your daddy would take the skin from another part of their body and he'd put it on the injured part and they'd look as good as new"

"Wow! That's a lot of doctor stuff!"

"Yeah, it is a lot"

"Daddy did almost as much stuff as you mama"

"I know!"

"Okay, tell me some other stuff about him"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Mmmm, everything!"

"We'll be here all night kid"

"I got time!"

Addison laughs softly at her son as she cuddles him closer, telling him more and more about the father he never knew until he falls asleep in her arms. While he's asleep, Addison looks up at the sky and softly talks to Mark.

"Hey babe, I miss you. I miss you so much baby. Did you hear all of the questions MJ kept asking. I think it's safe to say you're officially his hero. Ella's gotten so big, she walks, tries to say little words. They're growing up to be such beautiful kids Mark, kids who miss their daddy. I tell them as much as I can about you, show them pictures but, it's not the same. I talk to Callie and Derek everyday. Sloane's good too, she lives here, in LA, She found her son, his name's Matthew and he looks just like you. She's doing okay. She's married.I know crazy right, Sloane married, with a kid and another on the way. Sofia's 7 now and in first grade. She looks so much like Callie, but there are certain looks she gives and she looks just like you. I miss you, we all miss you babe. Derek and Meredith adopted again, a little boy, Benjie. He and Max are best friends, go figure right. Derek and I joke that they're gonna grow up and be just like you two, minus the part where Max sleeps with Benjie's wife. It's hard, every single day is hard, waking up, raising the kids without you here with me, it's hard. I haven't dated, been on a date since…no sex either. I just, I just can't bring myself to love another man the way that I loved you. I miss you so much baby, I love you"

**a/n:**

**Aww! Such a sweet chapter right? Sadness shall rear it's ugly head again in the next few chapters. So, did anyone else notice MJ's sibling? I want your thoughts on Ella. Okay so, if Addie hasn't slept with anyone else, hasn't been on a date with anyone, where the HELL did Ella come from? I wanna know your feedback! Remember I'll randomly pick 1 person and give them a shout out in the next author's note and the person who gives me the best review gets a Maddison, Addek, Addisam, Addie/Amelia, Addie/Callie, Addie/Naomi, Derek/Mark, Sam/Naomi, Addie/Kevin or Addie/AU child from one of my fics one shot from me based on just about ANY prompt you want! But no Addie/Amelia, Mark/Derek, Addie/Naomi sexual pairings, but anything else goes! Ready. Set. Review!**


End file.
